


uneasy

by firetruck



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, so i read this one doujin and...i had to write something for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/firetruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is always uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uneasy

**Author's Note:**

> there was this nice makoharu doujin featuring a kinda yandere mako and i really wanted to write something for it! i don't know where im going with this or if I'll write more so any feedback is appreciated!  
> also i can link the doujin if anyone is interested

"Ah, man, it's good to be back! Wanna join us for dinner, Haru?"

"Not tonight. I have to be back home soon. Makoto is waiting for me."

Rin's expression darkened for a second before he put on a smile again. 

"Next time, then! Be careful, Haru."

Haruka's grip on the strap of his bag tightened. There wouldn't be a next time, but he nodded anyways and parted from the group of swimmers, heading for the train station. 

One of the other members came up behind Rin with a chuckle. 

"Man, I wish I had a cute girl waiting for me at home, too. Nanase's lucky! Have you ever met Mako-chan? I bet she's real cute!" He let out an overdramatic sigh accompanied with a groan. "Geez, thinking about how he's got a nice girlfriend really pisses me off. Oi, Matsuoka, think he could introduce me to someone?"

Rin rolled his eyes at the older boy.

"Knock it off, let's go already. I'm starving!"

What Haru was going home to was anything but cute.

* * *

He was late. A small frown made its way onto Haruka's face as he fumbled for the keys to his and Makoto's shared apartment. Just as he found it, Makoto opened the door with a smile on his face.                                                                

"Welcome home, Haru-chan."

The door shut behind Haru as he moved in to take off his shoes. He glanced at Makoto a few times, but the other didn't say a word. It wasn't until they had sat down that Makoto spoke. 

"You're late. Did something happen at the station? Or on the way back? Are you okay?" 

Haruka brushed off his concerned tone and put a bag on the table. Peeking inside, Makoto discovered a chocolate cake, and his expression brightened. 

"Haru! You bought me my favorite! Thank you so much!"

Haruka was pleased to see Makoto happy. He played with the sleeves on his jacket before clearing his throat, catching Makoto's attention again. 

"I figured I'd get something as an apology for being away so long."

"You're so considerate, Haru! It's true that I was really worried. I kept on thinking, what if Haru had found someone better over there? What if he didn't want to be with me anymore? What is Haru doing? Is he thinking about me? When was he coming.back again?-"

"Makoto, you know I won't leave you. I'm back now, everything is okay."

"I guess you're right, Haru!" Makoto  smiled again, then gasped as if he had forgotten something and just remembered it. "That reminds me! Give me your phone, Haru."

With a sigh, Haruka handed his phone over to Makoto. 

"You've been texting Rin a lot," Makoto observed. "And who is this? A new contact?"

"It's the swim captain of another team."

"Delete it."

"Makoto, it's for purely business-"

"I said delete it."

He did. 

"Okay, you can have your phone back now! We should invite Rin out to eat sometime. Maybe the others, too. Wouldn't that be fun? Make sure you sit by me though, okay?"

Haruka nodded and put his phone away. 

Makoto was always uneasy. He would think too much and make up scenarios in his head. He worried too much. Sometimes he would be more stable than other times. As long as he had Haruka in sight, however, everything would be okay. 

Haruka thought Makoto might be half-crazy, maybe. 


End file.
